Haylie's Random Naruto Fandom!
by HorsesRain
Summary: Just a bunch of random chapters about me an' my buddies hangin' with the Naruto crew! Was completely created off of a sugar high, so there's some language and stuff! More chapters will be made sooner or later! Hope you enjoy! :


Naruto: Haylie may not own us or our series, but she's still our friend!

Eden: Actually, we just bought you on ebay yesterday so we do.

Naruto: M-me? Really? But why not the others too?

Becca: They were too expensive, if you wanna pay a million dollars for the Uchiha set, be my guest.

Naruto: How much was I? O.o

Eden: Five bucks.

Naruto: WHAT!

Haylie: They're lying! Don't listen to them, I don't own you or your series Naruto!

Sasuke: Thank god for that, if I was on ebay, I'd probably be sold as a sex slave or something!

Haylie: Well, we never said you weren't being sold on ebay, only that I didn't buy you guys...

(Announcer: Sasuke is currently unconcious, we'll have to post pone the progress of this story.)

Becca: Like hell we are! I brought smelling salts for a reason!

(Announcer: Ok! On with the story then!)

* * *

Haylie: Hey! This is-!

Naruto: (Cuts her off) -Haylie's Random Naruto Fandom!

Sakura: All kinda oneshots, but probably many chapters!!

Haylie: (Knocks Sakura out with an industrial sized frying pan) I didn't invite you, so you can sleep till this is over!

Becca: (Walks in followed by Sasuke) Hey everyone.

Haylie and Naruto: (Waves happily) Hey guys:)

Becca: What happened to her? (Points at the Ko'ed one)

Haylie: Do I even need a reason?

Sasuke: Well, at least she won't come after me..

(Ino runs in outta no where)

Ino: Lllllooooovvveeee!!!!!

(Sasuke takes off running followed by a crazed Ino and Haylie with her frying pan)

Naruto: (Follows the armada with his eyes) Haylie runs fast.

Becca: When she is intrigued, yes, yes she can.

Eden: (Comes out of no where) Hey..!

Naruto: (Falls over) Eepp!

(Sasuke runs over, helps Naruto up, and takes off with the persuit conga line right behind him. Akimaru soon joins behind Haylie as Kiba walks into veiw)

Kiba: Hey guys!... Naruto, you look kinda out of it, you ok buddy?

Eden: On his tumble, the chair connected with his head.

Naruto: I... I'm fine!

Becca: (Laughs) Sure you are!

(Haylie pops in, dragging Ino, who is passed out with a large lump on her head, and an exhosted Sasuke)

Haylie: (Eyes brighten) I just got a sweet idea!

Everyone: What?

Haylie: Hmm... One, two, three, four, five, six... Eden, can you shimme up four permanent markers?

Eden: Huh? Why do you...? Oh, I get it. Be back in a minute!

(She disappears, and everyone looks at Haylie confused)

Haylie: (Puts a finger in the air to explain) What have you always wanted to do with these two that included permanent markers?

(Everyone's eyes brighten)

Becca: Haylie? Can I have your second one?

Haylie: (Points a thumb) Naru-chan's already claimed dibbs!

Becca: Damn! (Snaps fingers)

(Eden appears again and passes out the markers. Haylie then makes them form a tiny runner-like line)

Haylie: (Raises her marker in the air) On your marks, get set, GO!

(They all take off running and begin their work on graffiti arting the two girls legs, arms, and faces, many making fun of the others doodles, like Sasuke and Naruto getting into a fist fight over practically nothing but stick figures. Oh, did I mention the Uchiha can't draw worth a crap? Well, now you know. T.T)

Haylie: (Gets up and wipes her forehead) Whew! That was really fun!

Naruto: (Also gets up) I completely agree! That's payback for being so mean to me Sakura!

Sasuke: And for chasing me all the time.

Eden: And for just being you.

Becca: Hey! That was my line!

Shikamaru: (Walks in) How troublesome... When will you guys grow up..?

Haylie: (Whips out a frying pan with a smirk) No time soon, that's for sure!

Shikamaru: Don't look at me like that, it worries me...

Eden: Of course it would, that's Haylie's 'I just got an even better and more fun idea' smirk!

(Shika's eyes widen and he takes off running. Except this time, no one bothers to make the chase)

Haylie: I don't get it! He says we're troublesome but in reality, he's the one who is!

Naruto: You know, now that I think about it, you're absolutely right! All he does is put a damper on the fun!

Becca: (Pops in) What's this about 'clothes hampers'?

Naruto and Haylie: Huh?? O.o'

Eden: (Laughs) Or was it about 'campers'?

Haylie: (Swings arms wildly) It's 'DAMPER'! 'DAMPER'!

Sasuke: Oook, moving on... What should we do with these two now?

Eden: I vote a lock and a broom closet!

Sasuke: There's an idea. It's stupid, but simple...

Haylie: And if they wake up, they can't do anything, lets do it!

(They tie the two together and throw them in the closet)

Haylie: Why don't you three come stay at our apartment tonight? There's plenty of room and I want to play Truth or Dare!

Eden: Haylie, all you do is pick truth.

Haylie: So? There's more people to pester this time!

Becca: Well, you guys up to it?

Naruto: Sure! It beats staying at_ my _appartment!

Sasuke: (Looks at Naruto) Sounds ok with me.

Kiba: Sure!

Haylie: Ok! Now off to the store to get ramen, and let the party begin!

Becca: Let's get tuna, olives, and macaroni too!

Kiba and Haylie: Mmm, that sounds good!

(They glance at each other)

Both of them: JINX! ONE, TWO, THREeee...

Naruto: Man, they're evenly matched.

Sasuke: Neither of you are gunna win, just give up.

Both of them: Hmph!

(Now they are shooting daggers at one another)

Eden: Well, lets get home shall we?

End of Chapter One!

* * *

Haylie: Hi, this is another of my sugar-high started stories!

Eden: If you're wondering, the truth or dare part will be in part two!

Becca: Plus, Haylie is using a different approach to this and asking for three reveiws per chapter before typing the next so review!

Haylie: And it can be anything, what you like about it, hate, what you would like to see in the next chapter, ideas for future chapters, and so forth!

Haylie: Sorry that this first one was so simple too! Heck, I don't even know if it was funny!

Eden: Who knows? I'm not hiering those movie guys to come an' read it!

Becca: And there better not be any poperatzi's either! I've got a katanna and I'm not afraid to use it!

Haylie: Whoot for katannas!

Eden: See you next chappie folks and if this wasn't as crappy as we think, leave a review!


End file.
